


Finding Senpai's Passion to Clean

by sailorvbabe



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, idk i just wanted beethes to dry hump schuu tbh, maid outfit, schuu gets called a slut but in a sexy way (idk the tag for that lol)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorvbabe/pseuds/sailorvbabe
Summary: Shutting the door to his room, Schubert went to his closet to rummage through a box of clothing he had acquired for special occasions. His thoughts were stuck on Kanae’s words to his senpai ‘Well, find the passion and pleasure to do your chores . . .’ and he smiled when he found what he was looking for.He will definitely be the one to find senpai’s passion for cleaning.





	Finding Senpai's Passion to Clean

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd and garbage. sorry for the title lmao
> 
> i wrote this for friends in the chat when we were talking about schuu's thicc thighs
> 
> ellie is my friend's self-insert who likes cho-chan
> 
> btw i forgot the honorifics kanae used for everyone so sorry if they're wrong

Each of the ClassicaLoids and Sousuke stared at the large poster that Kanae was holding up with displease, a pout on each of their faces as they read the bold title “CHORE WHEEL”.

Kanae placed a hand on her hip, dismissing everyone’s looks - she’s learned to ignore them - and held the poster higher up. “Since Schuu-san pointed out how unfair the responsibilities are shared here I decided to divide the chores, and each week we spin the wheel for new chores. Wouldn’t that be fun?”

Her question was answered with grunts and intense glares, and Mozart was the first to whine. “This isn’t fun at all! And why should we do the chores considering we put in the work to make a room for Schuu-kun? He should do the chores to thank us!”

Firm nods were made from the other Loids, save for Schubert who clenched his jaw and stared angrily over at the pink annoyance. Sousuke learned early to stay out of their fights and sat quietly, hoping to avoid Schubert and Kanae’s wrath.

“I’ve been doing the chores since I lived here, yo!” Schubert argued. “I’ve washed your clothes, scrubbed your dishes, picked up after you while you do nothing to contribute!”

Mozart crossed his arms and huffed, “I contribute! Just the other day Kanae’s friends came over an-”

He was cut off by a remote to his head thrown by Kanae, much to Schubert’s delight. Mozart rubbed at the red mark on his forehead and tearfully looked at Kanae. 

“None of you contribute to this household!” She yelled. “The chore wheel is final and everyone must do them or they’ll be kicked out of the house!”

“Wait, why is Liszt-san and Cho-chan-san’s name on there once while mine is on there twice?! I get double the chores when I don't’ sleep here! That’s so unfair!” Sousuke pointed out, glaring over to where Liszt sat comfortably in the chair as she laughs with Chopin in his usual spot behind her.

Flipping her blonde hair, Liszt answered him, “We pay our rent, tool boy.”

“More like Arkhe pays it,” Beethoven grunted in reply.

“Rent is still being paid from them,” Kanae said, cutting off any rebuttals that Liszt wanted to say before a fight broke out. “That’s why I chose to put their names down once.”

“Just because they pay doesn’t mean they shouldn’t do less!” Mozart whines again.

“I shouldn’t be doing any chores,” Chopin states but bows his head in fear when Kanae glares over at him.

“If you don’t like it you can move out,” Kanae offers but no one takes it up, choosing to remain quiet. “I thought so. I’ve already spun the wheel so, for this week Motes-san, you vacuum the downstairs and sweep the kitchen.”

Motes pouts and crosses his arms but doesn’t argue back.

“Sousuke, you need to clean the bathroom and the washroom.” Kanae looks over to a disgusted look on his face before continuing on when she doesn’t hear his complaints.

“Cho-chan-san you need to do the laundry.” Chopin gave her a curt nod, relieved that his chore involves little interaction with others.

“Liszt-san, wash the dishes. Schuu-san clean the windows and clean the kitchen counters; and for Beethes, you have dusting the furniture and mopping the kitchen.” She finishes off and looks around the room to disgruntled looks, but nonetheless they were quiet.

“Good, no complaints! Now that this has been sett-”

“I refuse!” Beethoven barks, interrupting Kanae and startling her. “How do you expect for me to do chores when it’s soulless, passionless work, girl! There is no pleasure to gain from mere dirt and a mop!”

Kanae sighed, rubbing at her temple. She was so close to leaving to her room to relax when no one argued back, but as always Beethoven had to say something.“Well, find the passion and pleasure to do your chores before I kick you out!” She tells him, leaving no room for him to argue back.

After Kanae explains her expectations from everyone, threatening to kick them out again if they don’t meet it by next week, the household disperse to each of their rooms, not one starting their chores for today.

Shutting the door to his room, Schubert went to his closet to rummage through a box of clothing he had acquired for special occasions. His thoughts were stuck on Kanae’s words to his senpai ‘ _Well, find the passion and pleasure to do your chores . . ._ ’ and he smiled when he found what he was looking for.

He will definitely be the one to find senpai’s passion for cleaning.

Now he needs to ask Liszt for a small favor.

~~

Right at seven in the morning, Beethoven wakes up, rubbing his eyes before stretching and getting up to start his day. He didn’t need an alarm to wake him as he has been waking up at this time for several months to enjoy his coffee and the rare silence of the household.

As he folds up his futon his mind wanders to Schubert. Some nights Schubert would sleep with him and in the mornings it was Schubert who would put away the futon as he sung and sway his hips, a sight and noise Beethoven relished in.

But there was no singing Schubert in his room this morning, or a sleeping Schubert in his bed last night, and Beethoven sighed when he closed his closest door. He enjoyed having the futon to himself most nights, but he missed Schubert’s warm body and waking up to him.

He padded down the hall to the bathroom to wash up when he noticed that the TV was off and the living room was silent. At this time, the girl was up as well, watching the morning news while she ate. Glancing over the rail, Beethoven found the living room to be empty and quiet.

Beethoven didn’t waste time contemplating on it, despite how odd it was for the house to be this quiet even at this hour, and went to brush his teeth and shower. By the time he was through and dressed for the day, he stepped down the stairs and into the living room at seven-forty five, still quiet and vacant.

Realizing that he was on the only here, he soaked in the solace of having the house to himself. There was no girl demanding money, no Mozart in his heelys circling around him, no Liszt banging on the bathroom door and interrupting him, none of Sousuke’s terrible music, no Chopin complaining about his game, and no Schubert.

He threw his head back and bellowed out a laugh, enjoying the sound echoing around the room. “Finally! I may enjoy my coffee in peace! I can focus my concentration on building a better gyoza burner, or perfecting that takoyaki recipe. No distractions, no nagging!”

“Tsk, tsk, senpai. You should spend this time doing your chores.”

Startled at the voice, Beethoven spun around and faced Schubert, an excuse about not doing his chores at the tip of his tongue, but his eyes widens when he takes in Schubert, all thoughts gone and he finds himself to be silent.

In a maid outfit and heels with a bottle of window cleaner in one hand and a towel in another, Schubert stood there with a disappointed look. The short black skirt with white frills showed off Schubert’s legs adorned in black stockings that reach to his thighs and held in place by black garter straps. Beethoven’s focus were more on his thighs; thick with the stocking’s band tight around them, the exposed skin spilling over the top. He wanted to be in between them.

He was finally able to pull his sight from the stockings to Schubert’s eyes, thankful that Schubert pulled his hair up into a bun, and the whole image had Beethoven’s cheeks heating up and desire coursing through his body.

“W-what are you doing?!” Beethoven asked, finally able to regain his ability to speak.

Schubert blinked innocently over at him, tilting his head, “What do you mean, senpai? I’m cleaning, like what you should be doing.”

“Y-you know what I mean, Franz! Why are you wearing that?”

“Oh, this?” Schubert questioned, looking down at his outfit as if it wasn’t currently causing Beethoven frustration. “I thought it would be more comfortable to clean in.” Shubert glanced up and batted his lashes, displaying a small pout. “Do you not like it?”

Beethoven swallowed thickly. He knew what Schubert was doing, teasing and riling him up; but despite knowing Schubert’s intentions, he was weak for it, for him. He shifts on his legs, trying to hide the evident reaction in his jeans that Schubert caused as he walks past him, his hips swaying with each step.

“It’s too bad that you don’t like my outfit, senpai,” Schubert said turning to him. “I thought after we cleaned we could get dirty.” He lifted up the skirt further, showing a peak of lace panties to Beethoven before going to the windows to clean.

Grabbing a rag, Beethoven went to stand behind Schubert, pressing himself against his backside as he starts wiping down the windowsill while his free hand grips at Schubert’s clothed hip. He heard Schubert sighed and felt him grind back against Beethoven’s bulge. “Franz,” Beethoven moaned in his ear, kissing along the shell of it and down to his neck, enjoying how Schubert shivered.

Moving his hand from his hip, Beethoven moved up his skirt, grabbing a handful of Schubert’s ass before further pressing his body against his lover, grinding against him as he fondles Schubert’s ass. “What a slut you are, getting humped in front of the window for anyone to watch.”

Schubert moaned at his words as Beethoven pushed Schubert up further against the window, dry humping him harshly; his hand now tracing along the band of the stocking, his fingers pressing into the soft flesh of his thighs.

Moans and grunts echoed in the room, and as pleasure built up within Beethoven with each thrust of his hips, his teeth nipping at the back of Schubert’s neck over past marks he had left before, it ended too soon when Schubert moved from underneath him to clean the next set of windows.

Brows furrowed and a frown etched on his face, Beethoven looked over to a flustered Schubert, his skirt tenting as he sprays the glass to wipe it down. “Franz?”

“Business before pleasure, Ludwig,” Schubert told him, his voice full of lust despite ending their fun.

Beethoven huffed at Schubert’s words and moves close to him, his hand playing with the hem of his skirt when he leans down to kiss his ear. “Rome wasn’t built in a day, Franz.”

“T-that may be so, Ludwig, but the cleaning needs to be done,” Schubert told him, turning his head to kiss his lover. “After we’re done I’ll let you bend me over and fuck me like the slut I am.”

Beethoven inhaled sharply, gripping Schubert’s thighs where the straps lie. “Is that a promise?”

Shubert smiled, “Do I ever disappoint you, senpai?”

~~

Schubert let out a loud moan, his hand perched on a shelf of the bookcase to keep him steady as Beethoven thrust into him relentlessly. His panties laid forgotten on the couch when Beethoven told him to take them off sometime while they cleaned. Shubert obliged and couldn't deny the way Beethoven would go up to him to run his fingers over his entrance to tease him.

“Oh, Ludwig, _god_ , ” Schubert panted, his eyes fluttering when Beethoven reached around to stroke him; his fingers press into his thighs as he bites down on Schubert’s neck, and each time Schubert would tightened up, he could hear the soft grunts and feel Beethoven biting down harder.

With his face close to the shelves, Schubert couldn’t help be a fraction of distracted to study how Beethoven dusted; there were streaks of clean wood where Beethoven dragged the rag, but it still had quite a bit of dust. It was a lazy job. But his thoughts didn’t last long when Beethoven thrusted harshly into him and hitting his prostate, causing Schubert to throw his head back and wail.

~~

“We’re home!” Mozart announced as he rolls into the living room to see Schubert on the couch with a pen and his notebook in his hands, and Beethoven on the floor with a screwdriver in hand and a violin in his lap.

Soon after the others came in, and Schubert noticed that Chopin wasn’t with them. “Where’s Chopin-san?” He asked Liszt, who had put her shopping bags down on the floor.

“Oh, he’s with a friend! But I think there’s a lot of love between them and that it’ll be more~” She answered with a giggle.

“Yeah, we got to meet her! Her name was Ellie, really nice,” Kanae said when she walks past the bookcase and pause to look at the shelf. Schubert watched her with a careful eye, feeling nervous as if she would find out what he and senpai did just from staring at the piece of furniture.

She drags her finger across the surface. “You cleaned, Beethes?!” She asks with a surprised tone, starling the gyoza chef out of his concentration.

“Of course I did, girl!” He answered back, shoulders tensed, vexed by her distraction.

“Well, I’m glad you found your passion for cleaning!” Kanae said, walking over to him with a smile.

“Oh, I’m sure he found _a lot_ of passion for cleaning,” Liszt remarks, winking over at Schubert with a smirk when she sits down across from him.

Both Beethoven and Schubert flushed at Liszt’s statement, but hiding his smile behind his notebook, Schubert was glad his senpai found passion for cleaning too.

**Author's Note:**

> send me hate mail: maizawatrashcan.tumblr.com (bnha related) or kawaiiunagi.tumblr.com (personal)


End file.
